


Steamed Up

by wantedmyownname (orphan_account)



Series: Wincest [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, fraternal love, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wantedmyownname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean smiles against Sam's lips; this is his favourite Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited - apologies for really obvious typos.

Dean wakes early to the sound of Sam's light snores in the bed opposite, and muffled voices from the TV set they'd left on over night. Some news report... He lies still, sprawled across the bed and still fully clothed, and waits for the motivation to break the comparative ease of his life before reality kicks back in. He yawns and sits up, wakefulness taking hold, and launches his pillow at Sam. 

"Sammy. Wake up!" He smirks at the groan he receives.

"Time's'it?" Sam mumbles into his pillow. 

"Time we took a shower." Dean's half-cocked reply evokes a throaty chuckle from Sam. 

Dean disappears into the dark, dank bathroom and turns on the tiny, over-the-tub shower. As the water begins to run, he hears Sam's bed move and determines he's done enough to rouse his younger counterpart. He kicks off his boots and unfastens his belt, and steps back out into the room to face his brother. 

"Water's warm, Sammy." He says quietly, endeared by Sam's bed-head and sleep-crumpled face. 

Dean takes Sam's hands and pulls him toward the bathroom. Sam's bedtime tshirt is creased and his boxer shorts are tented. Dean smiles; he can't think of a better time to do this.

Dean leads Sam inside and thanks him for his presence with a kiss, soft and gentle, against his lips. Sam responds immediately, kissing back and pressing his body against Dean. Dean loves Sam like this, young and pliant and willing - wanting it openly and obviously. He pushes harder against Dean as the kiss deepens and Dean holds Sam still with arms around his back. Tongues duelling, Sam moans a gentle sigh into his brother's mouth and his body becomes liquid. 

Dean smiles against Sam's lips; this is his favourite Sammy. He slowly reaches for the hem of Sam's shirt and drags it awkwardly over his head, their kiss momentarily broken before Sam claps his mouth back against Dean's, groaning hungrily. 

Dean chuckles, "Patience, Sammy." He mumbles between Sam's feverish kisses. He reaches into the waistband of Sam's boxer shorts and teases his skin with his fingertips. Dean grins when Sam gasps as Dean's fingers cup around his erection loosely. 

"Uhh..." Sam whimpers and Dean loves it. He pushes Sam's shorts down to his ankles and awkwardly manoeuvres Sam out of them and to the shower. They break apart long enough for Dean to take off his clothes and for them to step into tub. Dean draws the curtain around and Sam is quick to resume exploring his mouth. 

As the steaming water rushes down on them, Dean stays in control and holds Sam close by his hips. Sam's hands are in Dean's hair and on his shoulders as Dean peppers kisses all over Sam's wet torso. They stay locked close together, and Sam makes sure he's in a highly fiction-producing position as his slick body glides against Dean's. 

Dean's mouth elicits a moan of delight from Sam as he begins to suck and lick and kiss at that oh-so-sensitive spot along the right of his jaw. The devil in him, Dean moves his right hand between their two bodies and begins to stroke their erections together in one, wide grip. 

Sam's hips buck into the touch and Dean whispers encouragement into his ear. He urges his brother on, enticing him to let go, and in mere moments Sam obliges. Dean is seconds behind, turned on by Sam's orgasmic expression and rolling eyes. 

Under the steam, sweating and sated, Dean bites softly at Sam's earlobe. Sam's breathing slowly returns to normal; "Fuck." He sighs. 

"Maybe later." Is Dean's clever response as he leans back to feel cool against the tiled wall. Sam doesn't show how ridiculous he finds the joke, instead nuzzles into Dean's neck and holds him tight. 

This moment can last for a while longer.


End file.
